For the 'Angry' Birds
by ThePickMan236
Summary: Based off Every Day by David Levithan, a person named Justin goes through a different bird, controlling their actions and what can affect them the next day. But there is one person Justin likes and wanted to be with, Eva. So, he goes through different personalities to get Eva to like him. But what happens might also affect her... (Note that this story isn't complete. YET.)
1. Prologue

I think that one of these days, I might have to be myself. But today, this isn't my time yet. I was starting this journal. I was normal on the Internet. But now, I have to face the reality. I'm not myself yesterday. I was just a scary clown yesterday. But now, I prepare for the worst yet to come. I had developed a sense that lets me step into the shoes of a character per week. This might take a while since I was involved in the community. So, I need to start my week in a different way. One time, I was in a portal of some sort to a strange island that never even existed. Then, birds of that same island came through the portal to save my city from disaster. Now, I'm ready to become them.

I wished one day, that something will come to save me from all troubles, so that I can at least start new. But, what I thought of was something I knew it should come. I looked outside, and then looked over my logs before. Those weren't actual stories. The stories I made were just fictional. Did I make my own trips?

Then, the portal appeared once more.

I wasn't seeing where I was going. I was dreaming it. But, had it all been a true lie? Or, was it the sensible truth? So, there was no going back. I was a dedication. I was a normal person on the internet seeing how life would be. I saw, for the first time as myself, something.

If all that I see was what I imagined, I would be happy about it. Something seems to mistake my senses for the wrong thing. And how would I see the whole truth if I can't think of it? No, this was just hallucinations. But I definitely think it's real. Heck, nobody saw that I was doing. I was just in the basement all alone in the house.

So, I packed everything in a bag, hoping for the best.

Let's hope.

As I walked to the portal, my senses will be tested. My knowledge of Angry Birds will be subject to things I never imagined. And, my ultimate thoughts on the flock will change everything.

When I went through the portal, it felt like some sort of Doctor Who moment, travelling through space and time. Fact is that I'm travelling to a different universe, which makes sense because it's Angry Birds. And as I did, my powers began to increase in strength, doubling my control over everything. Even the Mighty Eagle will be surprised about my control.

As I travel through the portal, the thoughts in my head circulate through me, with me selecting whom I want to control for the day. But nothing changes until I start at the leader. And by leader, I meant I wanted to choose Red, and so I did.

Red will be my first subject.

When I look at the island, it seems so beautiful. All the birds were happily living in there. But now I focus my thoughts on Red, and the process can begin. Red, I'm coming for you.


	2. Chapter 1: Red

As Red was walking along the way to the city, he and the rest of the flock are on another invasion to get back the eggs. Then, he notices a comet-like figure coming towards him. He tries to run away, but gets hit in the back and gets a mark on him. He then turns around to find Justin dazed. He tries to help him, but suddenly feels shock when he touches his hand. He feels like he got possessed in some sort, but Justin gets up only to tell him…

"You're under my control."

Red was scared out of his mind when he heard it. For him to be possessed is to have Bubbles on a candy rage. So, Justin leads the flock in the invasion. When they arrive, Justin took down the pigs easily. At the end of the day, the eggs were returned in their rightful place. But Justin and Red came to a secret area and explain what happens.

"Red. I have a secret mission to do, and the rest of the flock will each have a different part in this."

Red was confused. "So, you're here, only to possess me and my crew?"

Justin denies. "No. It's just that something happens every day, and I have to step into the shoes of a different bird. I have to start off with you, since you know the way easily. So, can you trust me in this?"

Red thought for a minute, and finally, he agrees on it. "Sure, you can trust me and the rest of the flock."

"Good. I'll meet up with each bird to transfer my possessive powers to that bird. Each day, I will be part of that character, controlling his actions and his thoughts. So, don't worry if he or she acts differently than you think. After that day is done, the next bird on my list gets to be controlled. This will go until the end of the month. Sounds good?"

Red accepts the terms. He and his flock are in for an adventure…

 **...**

Day 1 of my adventure begins. This isn't going to be easy for me, since I haven't even looked at his personalities. Let's see…

Red's a long-term guardian of the eggs, and can get aggravated if the eggs are stolen. He's a self-determined leader and will do anything to protect the eggs, even if he has to die for it. Wow. Seems quite the person I might be looking at.

Anyway, I wake up in him after the discussion we did yesterday. He usually goes through his everyday life of being a lone wolf unless I do something about it. This day is going to be a rough one. So, I do my everyday stuff that Red wouldn't possibly do. I went in the city and was checking the library on other things. Then, as I was taking out a book, I look over to the side to see a girl with a bowtie that looks somewhat familiar.

Her name is Eva. Strange, because she's almost the same size as him. I turn to her just to say "Hey".

She says the same thing back. I think he might like what she was seeing here. But nothing ever changed how I wanted it to look. It's like a pair in her way. But I might need to look at the slight differences on how she acts. I know for one thing, she draws birds as an artist. And she goes the same way as what I think who I am.

"Mind if we can go out for lunch?" I ask as Red.

"Sure. By the way, I like how you look today. That shirt of yours is amazing." Eva replied.

What shirt? We all don't need to wear shirts. But then I realize. We're still in the animated side of the universe. So perhaps they work using "invisible" hands, making it somewhat unrealistic. But how would they hold things and use their beaks at the same time? Guess that's how the birds were made.

Later on, we meet outside the Starbucks and have a little talk. Don't worry. She wouldn't figure it out on the first day. And then, I have a feeling.

"So, how have you been doing so far?"

"Good. And you?"

"I feel lonely. It's mainly because I have no friends."

"Don't feel bad. I'll help you out either way I can."

The rest of the conversation was all personal, so I wouldn't show it here. But, things were certain. I'll be able to be helped out by Eva, while being as Red. But this isn't going to last long, as the next day, I'm in another bird.

At the end of the day, Red goes back to his house to sleep. But, I take out his mobile device, log on to his e-mail and saw a message from Eva.

 **Red. I know life was not easy as it seems, but I think that you're a worthy person. I might be able to help you truly understand it, but tell me. Why were you coming out to me instead of ignoring us? This is strange, but I think that most of us are busy back then. I'll expect you later.**

 **-Eva**

Was I seriously thinking about this? It's like nobody even saw it coming. But I have to get prepared for tomorrow, because I have no idea whom I'm going to be next. The body wants to rest, and so I say to myself, "Goodnight, Red."


	3. Chapter 2: Chuck

Red was fun. Now I am in a yellow state. I'm Chuck, the canary who's fast. And he also has a sense of attitude. This is taking a long time to figure out why I'm like this. Surely, it's not a big surprise.

First order of business, get some exercise. I tried his speed, and boy, he sure does go fast. But he even has a super-sonic ability that I'll get to later. But for now, he gets by pretty well, even though he is actually a cone.

Next, I have some free time during lunch. So, I had the chance to lead along with Eva once more. She was with Red at that time, and now its Chuck's turn.

"Hello, Eva. Pretty out here, eh?"

Eva soon replied. "Yeah, it's kind of a bummer that Red went back to his normal state today. But I'm sure you'll be there. Want to come with me?"  
Chuck came out with, "Yes, I'll come. I hope my bro doesn't mind."

This was me controlling him. I was the only one doing it, and he can soon cooperate himself at the end of the day. So, it's not too hard to explain who I am. It's for I do know that most people would prefer Wendy. Wait, who IS Wendy? Oh wait; it was the person I used to be with until he broke up with me.

Anyway, at the end of the day, I went to Chuck's e-mail and saw Eva's message.

 **Chuck. I liked how you exercise and all that. But, I may have to ask. I may be away for a few days, so it seems unlikely for me to come every day. Wendy will take care of that once you'll know it. You'll be together with Red, in a very special way.**

 **-Eva**

I KNEW IT! Red and Chuck can go out together. But now it's time for me to sleep over that nonsense. So, I replied back to her, with just one thing:

 **"I will be with him. I'll tell Sebastian about that too, along with Wendy. She loves Sebastian, even though they're way apart."**

 **-Chuck**

Then I logged on onto Red's e-mail (yes, I do know it), and sees Eva's reply to him.

 **Apparently, you were SO back to your normal state of anger. Why wouldn't you come out to me every so often now? Is it because of those eggs? You need to take a break now and then. I'm with Chuck. Stop trying to make such a sensible sense of me. You jerk.**

 **-Eva**

WOW. I did manage to make her angry at THAT one. I logged off both e-mails and was subject to sleep. Let's hope the writing in this shall make much more sense in a different way. Could it that I would have such a temper that my powers activate? Might be, but for now, it's hard to be a man with explosive temper.


	4. Chapter 3: Bomb

Man, did I ever DID make it literal. I am now in the body of Bomb. He's got such a temper that when he gets angry, his fuse lights up, only to have himself combust. But he manages to survive the blast himself. Very weird anatomy goes to making these species of birds. I thought a black quail at first. Nope. I looked at him and noticed Red is a cardinal. Then, I saw that I was a loon. Now how would a loon have a fuse like that?

Anyway, I did manage to get up and control his power without any surprises at all. Seems true, right? Ever since I DID manage to watch the trailer, it gives me that part of life where I have to understand it. But I thought for a minute.

After each day, that person returns to normal, without them noticing they were under my control. And now, I've got something else in my mind.

Because this stress is hard to control, he has a Zen garden by his house and rakes up sand and drinks tea, just like the Short Fuse trailer. I even went to his e-mail, only to find that SOMEONE had managed to see who I was.

 **Don't think you can get away from me. For I know exactly how you're planning this, and how you are making their lives worse. It WILL get worse if you continue this madness.**

 **-K.P.**

I now see those initials, K.P. Who would exactly make those initials? Wait. If it is King Pig, he might be on his way with the minions to get the eggs. Soon enough, there was a mass raid of pigs. And…

I used my power.

Mass casualties on the pigs began when the flock heard the blast coming from Bomb. That was me initiating it, and so did some others. When the raid retreated, the eggs were intact. Wow. I knew it would still remain the same-

Wait. Where ARE the eggs?! I thought to myself on that. Some pigs managed to escape and got the eggs. Now, it's time to get pissed off. We're VERY MAD, INDEED. But the body wants to take a rest after that. Better not meet Eva at this stage.

But I took a shot at it anyway, and decided to go for it. Eva was surprised when she saw me like this.

"Bomb? What happened to you?"

"You know, there were pigs, and then there was the eggs stolen once more."

"Ah, yes. This is a critical state and we need to look over this. Wait. How is it that you are in a different body each day?"

"That's none of your business to know. I'm trying to do this ever since I met up with Red."

This isn't going to end well, at this point…

"Well, it's OK. I understand you at least. But, who ARE you actually?"

"I wouldn't reveal to you until the end of the month. I'll be in another body tomorrow, and you'll see it happen."

We all then leave.


	5. Chapter 4: Matilda

This isn't going to end well as I expected from last time. I'm now in Matilda. Yes, a peace-maker. This power is very odd, but it's for protection sake. Since she is shaped like an egg, perhaps it's hard to be a mother. So, those eggs are fake, and act as bombs. No, not like a nuke or anything. Just, a bomb.

Now, I've gone through many things in life, but being a woman is the hard part. Matilda has an ACTUAL garden. So, I did that and saw Eva there. Is she following me, to know who I actually am?

"Matilda? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to come with you, when you think about it."

"I need to know who you are, actually."

"I'll show you, but I'll do it in secret."

I led her inside Matilda's house. And so, I show her all the e-mails, and they had the same IP address.

"That's…"

"Yup. It was my IP address."

"Wait. Are you Justin, the man whom I always wanted to see?"

"I sure am."

"But, why this?"

"It'll all go according to plan. But right now, we got eggs that are stolen, and we need them returned."


	6. Chapter 5: Break Time

Well, it turns out Matilda didn't last long for me. And they're getting shorter. Nothing had happened, so today, it's more of a break. I'm myself today, and tomorrow, because more of the life of myself happens on Thursday. It's that I wanted to take a break from it to get to the Maker Faire in a big way for volunteering.

At least I can finally catch a breath before the week starts again.

Meanwhile, I'm making my big plan on capturing pigs for a science experiment to see how it stacks up to the cards I use in Angry Birds 2. Yup. I have a WHOLE deck of cards with the flock on it. Even Silver is in it too, but it's quite rare to get a spell card. Each time I use a card, that flock member appears. So, I have to choose wisely based on what I use.

And I still got to impress Eva with this. I'm still lacking behind.

I check her e-mail.

Nothing from Eva.

Nothing.


End file.
